


Fuck! Murdoc Accidentally Took An Erection Drug And 2D Needs To Make Him Cum!

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Erection Drug, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: Read the title. That's your summary.





	Fuck! Murdoc Accidentally Took An Erection Drug And 2D Needs To Make Him Cum!

Stuart was pretty pissed off right now. He ordered some super drug that was supposed to help clear his migraines, and he got back an erection drug. It was a spritzer drug, you spray it once in some water and it makes you hard in under a minute. Stuart was twenty-one! He needed no erection drug! He just left it on the counter and went to take a shower. After he finished he went down back to the counter to see Murdoc drinking something. 

"Hey," Stu said, looking around noticing how quiet everything was. "Where's Russ and Noodle?" 

"They left a few minutes ago." Murdoc chugged up the drink. Stuart noticed the spray bottle's lid was open. 

"D-Did you use that?" 2D sounded concerned, "did you put that in the water?" 

"Yeah. I thought it was flavoring, it tastes like nothing though." Murdoc raised a brow, "Why?" 

"H-how much did you put in?" Stuart crossed his fingers.

"Like five sprays, what's going on?" 

"Murdoc that's a drug!" Stu said, swipping away the bottle. 

"What?! What kind of drug..." he paused. He looked back to Stu, "Why the hell do you have an erection drug?" Murdoc had a pretty noticeable tent in his pants. 

"They sent in the wrong fing, I swear! It was supposed to be for my migraines!" Stu said as Murdoc hissed. "Are you okay?" 

"No! It fucking hurts!" Murdoc undid his belt and dropped his pants, revealing a pretty impressive cock. Stuart couldn't help but stare, he never did anything with a guy, but he had a dildo, and Murdoc's cock was both longer and thicker. Murdoc began to jerk himself off, not caring what the singer would see. 

"Do you need my help with anyfing? Anyfing you need?" Stu felt bad for leaving the drug out, he felt as though he needed to help Murdoc. 

"Uh... stroke it? I guess." Murdoc said. Stuart hadn't meant anything sexual, but he did as Murdoc asked nevertheless. He had to admit, he was pretty hard, like oak, but wouldn't hurt like a dildo made from oak. "Is it usually this hard?" He slipped out, but Stuart was genuinely curious. The idea of using Murdoc's dick to fool around with was pretty hot! 

"Yeah, why? You like what you see?" The bassist joked, "why don't you get a closer look..." Stuart shrugged and got on his knees, his thick memeber and stiff balls a few inches away from his face. "How long is it?" Stu asked. 

"'Bout seven and a half inches," he bragged. "And the girth is five and a half inches. Be awed." 

Stuart hummed and continued to stroke him for a few more minutes in total silence. "Is this working?" Stu finally asked him. 

Murdoc growled, "No... I can't cum. This sucks balls." He muttered, but that gave Stu an idea. Without warning, he took one of Murdoc's balls in his mouth, sucking on it. It had a musky flavor. Murdoc snapped his head. "Fuck! Dents, what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to help you Murdoc! Just let me suck your balls!" Huh, Stuart didn't think he'd say that today, or ever. But he pushed that thought away from his mind and preformed the task at hand. He sucked on one side first, then the other and switched around for a few minutes. The flavor spread across his mouth. The singer still made sure to jerk him off. He heard Murdoc groaning and panting in pleasure. 

"Fuck! I can't do it!" Murdoc yelled. Stuart pulled away from him. Stuart walked over to the table and sat down. "So, what should we do now?" 

"I don't know..." Murdoc said. He looked at Stuart and smirked. "Well Dents, I had no idea sucking balls is such a turn on for you, yeah?" Stu also had a tent in his pants, he tried to cover it, but Murdoc swatted his arms away. "Might as well take your pants off too." He said. Stuart did as told, revealing he himself had a pretty good dick. "Nice." Murdoc said, "Should I ask you everything about it as well?" He joked. Stuart rolled his eyes and kicked his jeans to the floor. Stuart suddenly had another idea. 

"Do you wanna see me touch myself, to help get you off?" Murdoc laughed, "I thought you were trying to help _me,_  but sure. Go wild." He began to jerk himself off again as Stuart did the same to himself. Without thinking, he sucked on his fingers and pushed one in his ass, moaning softly. Murdoc didn't fail to notice. "Wow... that's kinda hot actually..." Stuart suddenly had an idea. 

"Really?" He spread out his legs and began to fuck himself with his finger harder. "Watch me then. Imagine you're fucking me..." he said. He was having a good impact on Murdoc, he was stroking himself quickly and panting rather loudly. "Oh, Sweet Satan Stu..." he moaned, pumping his hand faster. "Take off the shirt..." Stuart did as told, revealing a pale flat stomach and erect rosy nipples. "Shit... Stu let me suck your nipples, I think it might help me get off..." Stuart stopped what he was doing and walked over to Murdoc. Murdoc was pretty short so he didn't have to move down much to suck the boy's chest. On one nipple he sucked while with the other he pinched and rolled it around.

"Fuck... I love having my nipples played with..." Stuart moaned, his own cock beginning to leak. Murdoc grunted in response and repeated his actions on the opposite nipples. "Can't suck one without sucking the other... it's practically a law for me..." he said around his nipple, very gently tugging it with his teeth, as Stu yelped in surprise. 

"Fuck! Is this really helping you cum?" Stu joked. Murdoc pulled away. "No, maybe, I just like doing that. It's bloody fun. But I wanna cum on your chest." Stuart blushed and nodded, getting on his knees for Murdoc again. Murdoc began to pump himself again while Stu think of anyway to help him. He finally figured on dirty talk. 

"Fuck, Murdoc, I want you to cover my chest with all your cum from your cock." He rolled his own nipples, moaning softly. "Is this turning you on?" 

"Fuck yes..." he suddenly turned hostile, "but I still can't fucking cum!" He yelled. 

"Maybe you should lay down? How about we continue this in my room?" Murdoc nodded eagerly, removing his own shirt and following the blue haired man into his room. Murdoc laid on the bed and Stu thought of another idea. 

"I have another idea of what to do, but first, I know we're probably gonna keep today to ourselves, but I want you to keep what I'm about to do a secret. Okay?"

"Yes, I understand, just please do it!" Murdoc said, "My cock is in pain!" Stu smiled and lowered himself to his cock, grabbing the base. 

"I'm just gonna lick your prick..." he licked it bottom to top. The flavor there was the same, but stronger now. 

"Fuck!" Murdoc shouted in surprise, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. "Do you want me to keep going?" Stuart asked, licking the cock head like an ice cream cone. 

"Yes... keep going." 

"Now remember Murdoc, this is our little secret..." Stuart took his cock inside his mouth and began to suck. 

"Fuck..." he grunted. 

Stuart kept a sloppy, steady pace on Murdoc's dick, sucking for about two or three minutes, having about three quarters of cock in his mouth,  before pulling up. "Are you close yet?" 

"No... I keep thinking that I will, but I don't. Can I face-fuck you?" 

Stuart blushed, "Sure, anyfing for you to cum..." he put his mouth on his cock again, squeezing his left thumb. Murdoc began to slowly move his face first, then he picked up speed, his cock tickling the younger man's tonsils. Stuart gagged a few times, but remained fine generally. Murdoc pulled Stu away from his cock. "I have another idea... let me eat your ass." Stuart blushed. "But how will you cum..." 

"Seeing you wither on my tongue will do the trick, pretty boy." He pushed Stu on his back, laying him down. Stuart decided to let him have at it and spread his legs for the older man. Murdoc got inbetween them and immediately dug his tongue into his slightly gaped hole. 

"Ohh..." Stuart arched his back, grinding on Murdoc's tongue. "So good... so good..." Murdoc growled and began to jerk himself off again. This is might work, hopefully, but Stu lost all thought when Murdoc's tongue brushed his prostate. 

"Yes... right there, right there!" He cried out, this was amazing, he loved this. 

"You taste good..." Murdoc said as he dug his tongue in deeper, now he was tongue-fucking him. He added his fingers in as well, strectching him further.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Stuart cried out. "I'm not gonna last long..." Stuart moaned. 

Murdoc began to pick up his pace, his tongue reaching farther and farther. Fingers gapping him out more.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Stu cried out. "I'm cumming!" He shot up thick, sticky cum, some of it landing of Murdoc's hair. Stuart closed his eyes and panted. "At least one of use got to cum... what about you though..." 

"I dunno..." suddenly Stu felt Murdoc's cock slam in his ass. "Murdoc!" He gasped, more surprised then anything. 

"It just slipped in, this might help though..." he began to slowly move in and out of him, the saliva working as lube. "Really? Well whatever would help you..." They both knew it was no accident, but they both had Murdoc's cock right were they wanted it... in Stu's ass. 

Stuart wrapped his legs around Murdoc's hips, "Are you enjoying this Murdoc?" Stu asked as he gripped his shoulders. 

"Fuck yes I am, you have an amazing, tight little ass and I love it..." 

"Are you getting closer? Do you wanna cum in my little asshole?" Stu moaned out, Murdoc was hitting him in just the right angle. 

Murdoc smirked, "I had no idea you were such a slut," he punctuated that with a hard thrust. 

"I'm your slut..." Stuart said as he met his hips with every thrust. "Keep fucking me..." 

Murdoc kept thrusting in harder and harder, their moans filling the room. Murdoc pulled out, "Hands and knees. I wanna see your ass swallow my cock." 

Stuart eagerly agreed, getting on his hands and knees, swaying his ass. "Come on now..." he teased. Murdoc thrusted in hard again. Stuart moaned loudly balled his fists in the sheets and let his toes curl. 

"Fuck... you should see what I'm seeing now..." Murdoc grunted, "your ass taking my cock is the hottest thing on Earth. I'll take a picture for you next time..." 

Stuart wondered if this was some kind of roleplay or if he was being serious. Should they keep fucking even after this? Would he even be able to refuse Murdoc if he asks again. He decided to play along with Murdoc, to open a door to different possibilities if Murdoc chose for this to continue. 

"You wanna make me your live-in slut? Fuck me anytime of the day?"

"Oh hell yes I do. I'll fuck your stupid little brains out..." he thrusted into Stuart harder, making the blue haired waif wither under him. 

"I'd luv that... I really would!" The singer exclaimed with earnesty. 

"I dunno... how devoted are you to me...?" 

"I'm so devoted! I'll do anyfing you want! I'll take your cum in my coffee! You can fuck me in public! All my snacks would come from your balls!" 

"Fuck..." Murdoc began to breath faster, a sign he was close. He sat up and brought Stu to sit on his cock, he back to his chest. He bounced the boy up and down. He bit and sucked on his neck. "Ride, slut. Ride my dick and make me cum!" 

"'Kay!" Stu began to bounce harder and faster on his cock. "So good! So good!"

"Fuck, I'm getting close!" 

"Me too! Come with me! Come with-  _fuck! Come with me!"_ Stu arched his back as he released his cum into the air, his second orgasm, shaking him to the core. After a few thrusts Murdoc moved Stu off his cock and put his flushed face in front of his rod as he vigorously stroked it.

"Open wide!" He commanded. 

Stuart did as told and as soon he did, he felt cum splash on his face. Six ropes of warm cum came flying on his face and chest. Lots of it went in his mouth. He swallowed it as he felt Murdoc tap his cock on his lips. Stu opened his mouth and he slid right in. He cleaned him up coaxed any cum left from him. After he finished, Stu collapsed on the bed catching his breath. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Yeah..." they laid away from each other, processing what had just happened. 

"Wow..." Stuart finally broke the silence and they both laughed. 

"Wow indeed, Bluebird. I have to admit, you look good with me cum on your face." 

Stuart laughed embarrassed. "Do you always get that hard?" 

"Only when I think about you. I didn't even need that drug." 

Stuart froze, "What do you mean..."

Murdoc sighed. "Shit, I'm caught. I read the label, opened it and pretended to put in."

"But why?" 

"I just really wanted to fuck you. Ever since I knocked you back to life. Why do you think I keep stealing your girlfriends and dumping them out?" 

Stuart felt conflicted. He should feel mad, but he didn't. He couldn't after Murdoc made him cum like that. 

"I'll go, sorry 'bout that." He was walking to leave and Stu pulled him back. 

"What? Stu, what are you doing, aren't you pissed?" Murdoc asked in shock. 

"I should be, but I'm not..." he grabbed Murdoc's cock and led it back into his mouth, getting him hard again, as Murdoc groaned out.

"I wanna be your slut..." Stuart said. "I really, really wanna!" 

He grinned seductively at Stuart once he realized he was in the clear. "Then how about I give you another good fucking? I'm called a sex god for a reason, Dents." He pushed Stu back on the bed and thrust into him. 

Stuart moaned at being filled again. "I could get use to this..." 

"So could I..." they began again and kept going for the entirety of the afternoon. Murdoc can safely say now that his singer was now his slut too.


End file.
